Invisible
by Amie Blair
Summary: ¿No era que al primer amor nunca se logra olvidar?. Sam vive el día a día luchando contra su peor enemiga, ella misma. Donde el ser invisible le juega más de alguna mala pasada.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni lo hicieron y lamentablemente no lo harán. _

_Nota: Este one-shot esta basado en la canción Invible de Skylar Grey. ¡Ojo! esta basada, no es un song-fic. Espero que les guste..._

**_Invisible._**

_Agarre el mechón rebelde y lo escondí detrás de mi pequeña oreja. Me mire por última vez y asentí. Algo me decía que hoy sería mi día de suerte. _

_Baje hasta la cocina y tome solo un jugo, me sentía demasiado nerviosa como para que algo –aparte de líquido- pudiera pasar por mi garganta. Tome mi bolso, que nunca llevaba nada en el. Ilógico, me dirigía hacia la escuela pero mi bolso no llevaba ninguna libreta. ¿Para qué? Para mí era perder el tiempo. Lo único bueno es que… ahí estaba él. Me emocionaba el pensar que compartíamos la misma escuela, el mismo salón, el mismo grado. Suspire emocionada y comencé mi recorrido habitual. _

_Hoy era un hermoso día. Las nubes del fin de semana que trajeron grandes lluvias, ya se había alejado. El sol estaba más radiante que nunca. _

_Me detuve una cuadra antes de mi destino y saque el nuevo bronceador para piel. Había comprado una botella que parecía demasiado grande, pero no me importó, me la aplique completa. Me mire através de mi espejo de mano. _

_No reconocí a la chica de ahí. Mi pelo estaba más levantado de lo normal y aunque muchos mechones intentaban descontrolarse, no podían a causa de todo el fijador que había utilizado en la mañana. Me concentre en mi cara, mucho más bronceada. Mi nuevo tono de piel no pasaría inadvertido para nadie, era demasiado notorio. Mis ojos estaban remarcados con sombras y mucho, mucho delineador. Mis labios habían tomado un rojo fuerte, y mis mejillas tenían un rosa artificial a causa del rubor. _

_Sí, hoy él se fijaría en mí. Estaba segura. _

_**Lo intenté todo, para hacer que él me viera.**_

_El pasillo se volvió un calvario. _

_Un infierno de murmuros y risotadas. Estaba en lo cierto, mi nuevo tono de piel no paso inadvertido. Llené de aire mis pulmones y camine sin respirar. Era mi forma de mantenerme, de evitar que mis puños tomaran control de mí y terminaran enfrentados contra la cara de algunos de los chicos. _

_Mire a mi alrededor, ignore las ojos curiosos de mis compañeros y le busqué. _

_¿Dónde estaba? Observe el reloj encima de la puerta de mi salón. 8.25AM. _

_Era extraño, él era curiosamente puntual y a esta hora siempre se apoyaba al lado de su casillero esperando las 8.30AM, la hora exacta donde sonaba el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases. Hoy comenzaríamos con matemáticas, su clase favorita. _

_Seguí buscándolo entre la gente, pero de pronto, todo se torno frío. Me entumecí enseguida. Había hielos incluso adentro de mi brasier. Mis sentidos desaparecieron y solo sentí mis manos intentando limpiar algo invisible en mi polera. Abrí los ojos llenos de furia y los sitúe justo en la persona adelante mío. Aquella chica colorina de un grado mayor que yo que sostenía aún entre sus manos el vaso de bebida que acaba de perder, pero que se encontraba esparcida en mi polera nueva. La de color azul, el color favorito de él._

_La chica se asusto e intento hacer algo. Sabía que conmigo nadie debía meterse. Todos lo sabían. Le aparte las manos y le dije que se largara. Ella bajó la mirada y siguió mis instrucciones. _

_Enseguida tome camino hacía la única persona que podía ayudarme en estos momentos. Ella entendió enseguida y abrió su casillero. Sacó una polera amarilla y me la tendió. La abracé en forma de agradecimiento. _

_Estábamos en el receso, sentadas ambas en la escalera. Justo cuando él se acerco. Mi pulso se acelero instintivamente al momento en que observe como su lengua acarició sus labios, luego paso su mano por su cabello, parecía nervioso._

_Hola Carly – dijo emocionado – Sam – se acordó de decir. _

_¿Qué tal Freddie? – respondió Carly, luego hizo como si buscaba algo entre su bolso. Yo no pude reaccionar, mi boca no respondía. _

_Yo me preguntaba… - titubeó- ¿Qué harás hoy por la tarde? – suspiré pesado. Estaba acostumbrada a esto. ¿Por qué no me podía ver por un segundo? _

_Hoy iba a ir al cine con Sam, esta esa nueva peli de zombies. – siguió rebuscando entre su bolso. Yo lo miraba embobada. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que estaba ahí? _

_¿Zombies? – sonrió – Me encantan los Zombies. – intentó sonreír, pero parecía demasiado tenso para lograrlo. _

_¿Es enserio? A Sam también. – dijo con una sonrisa fingida. Ambos me miraron, y yo sentí como mis mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rojas. – Si quieres puedes venir – agregó Carly al momento en que me guiñaba un ojo. _

_Me parece perfecto – dijo casi saltando – es decir – volvió a comportarse – Te pasare a buscar – luego me observó y agregó – a buscarlas. _

_Es estupendo – dijo Carly. Él le sonrío embobado. Rodee los ojos. ¿Cómo no se fijaba que Carly no quería nada con él? Mi mejor amiga ni siquiera se volteó a mirarlo, miraba su bolso fijamente. Cinco segundos después el chico se había ido y yo lo seguía con la mirada embobada. _

_Hace tres días, cuando Carly llevaba esta misma camiseta le dijo:"Carly, hoy te ves hermosa con esa camiseta –luego cerró los ojos, mostrándose culpable –no, no es lo que quise decir. Tú siempre te ves hermosa"_

_Hoy, el me había mirado solo por un segundo, y no había dicho nada. ¿Por qué yo era invisible para sus ojos? ¿Tenía algo malo? No le importo mi bronceado, ni mi maquillaje, ni mi peinado. Yo seguía siendo nada para él. _

_**¿Por qué siempre me siento invisible?**_

* * *

><p><em>Ignoré los gritos de mi madre y subí a mi cuarto. <em>

_Hoy no tenía ánimos. Me arrastre hacía mi cama y lloré. ¿Por qué no podía fijarse en mí? ¿Por qué no se da cuenta de lo que siento por él? _

_Desde hace cuatro años me siento así. Cuando mi mejor amiga se cambió con su hermano en su nuevo departamento, y le vi cuando él y su mamá llegaron a recibirlos con una tarta; lo supe. Fue amor a primera vista… Lo supe porque esa noche, cuando le pregunté a Carly que era el amor ella respondió. _

"_No lo sé Sam, pero mi madre siempre solía decir que cuando veía a mi padre, se le aceleraba el corazón". Es así como me sentí cuando vi por primera vez a Freddie. Pensé que mi pecho explotaría en cualquier momento y que luego Spencer se enojaría por tener que limpiar los pedacitos de mí esparcidos por su comedor. _

_Seguí llorando al recordar que días después, Freddie seguía para todos lados a Carly. ¿Por qué el no pudo enamorarse de mí, como yo lo hice de él?._

_**Pero todos vemos lo que no puede ser.**_

_¿Y qué te gusta hacer? – preguntó curioso al momento en que se sentaba en su butaca del cine. _

_Bueno – dijo Carly antes de tomar un sorbo de su refresco – lo típico, escuchar música, salir, navegar por la Internet… _

_OH, a mí también me encanta – dijo el interrumpiéndolo, Carly rodeó los ojos y luego me miro. _

_¿Quieres que te cambie de asiento? – me susurró al oído. Afortunadamente –irónicamente por su puesto – Carly había sido obligada a sentarse al medio de Freddie y yo. Yo negué con la cabeza – No se como te puede gustar, es un nerd. – luego rió. _

_Y bueno… - nos interrumpió Freddie - ¿Quieres algo más para comer Carly? – ella negó - ¿Tienes frió? – Carly lo ignoro y fijó su vista en la pantalla - ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? – Mi amiga siguió en lo suyo - ¿Quieres de mi bebida? – pero no recibió respuesta. Suspiró frustrado y luego fingió un bostezo –demasiado falso la verdad – y su mano cayo detrás de la espalda de Carly. Mi amiga me miro con furia y luego volteó. _

_¿Freddie? – el la miró expectante - ¿Puedes retirar tu brazo, por favor? – el asintió apenado. Mi mejor amiga lo fulminó con la mirada. _

_**¿Por qué siempre me siento invisible?  
><strong>_

_Las yemas de mi mano reaccionaron automáticamente, Se acoplaron a su mejilla y sintieron como si siempre pertenecieran ahí. Su tono de piel era exactamente igual al mío, pareciera que éramos… uno. _

_Su cabeza descansaba sobre el pasto recién rociado por el agua de la lluvia. _

_¡Olía tan bien! Su perfume combinado con olor a humedad. ¡Estaba en el paraíso! No podía pedir más… _

_Sus ojos se abrieron, y me vi reflejada en ellos. Sonrió. ¿Yo estaba muerta? ¿Cómo es que al final de todo el mal que había hecho había conseguido una entrada al paraíso? _

_Posó su mano izquierda sobre la mía, esa la que estaba descansando sobre su mejilla. Su tacto significaba tanto para mí. _

_Acaricio desde mis uñas malgastadas hasta mis muñecas delgadas, deteniéndose algunas veces a dejar pequeñas caricias circulares. _

_Memorice su pequeña cara frente a la mía. Sus labios rosa pálido me llamaban, sentía como gritaba mi nombre, aún así no le hice caso, no era el momento. Su nariz se veía tan suave y pequeña como la de un bebe, y sus ojos. ¡Oh, sus ojos! Era esplendido poder verme reflejados en ellos, eran espejos, espejos de la verdad. El estaba disfrutando esto tanto como yo. _

_Su mano se congelo sobre la mía, sus ojos se fijaron en un punto de mí, y sus cejas disminuyeron su lejanía entre ellas solo un segundo. _

_Mi codo comenzó a curvar con el momento en que su cara se iba acercando a la mía. _

_Sentí como todo pareció tomarse un segundo de descanso. Como si de pronto ya no estuviéramos donde estábamos, sino más bien como si hubiésemos cambiado de escenario, a uno donde no había nada más, o por lo menos nada más que fuera importante para mí. _

_Tan cerca como estaba de mí, pude observarle mejor. Él era perfecto. _

_Mi respiración se volvió irregular, la de él me acompaño. Mi visión de su cara se redujo a solo sus ojos –tampoco me interesaba ver más- y los de él se habían cerrado hacía poco. _

_Me consumió el pánico. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Nunca había besado a nadie. ¿Qué se hacía? ¿Dónde dejaba las manos? ¿Cómo se hacía para respirar? ¿Y si él quería algo más que un beso normal? ¿Debía quedarme quieta o mi cabeza debería inclinarse un poco? _

_¡A-Y-U-D-A! quise gritar. Y de pronto, el llamado vino del cielo. Un tono extraño inundo el ambiente. ¿Qué era eso? _

_Pero todo me parecía sospechosamente conocido. _

_¡Era mi canción favorita! ¡Si, claro que lo era! Pero… ¿Qué hacía acá? _

_El único modo era que fuera mi tono de celular. _

_Tirité justo al momento en que mis ojos se abrieron… pero ahí no estaba Freddie, ni siquiera había pasto. Tome mi celular que estaba debajo de mi almohada. Mire la pantalla. 8.45. _

_¡Genial! – susurré. Me perdería la clase de matemáticas. Pero todo valió la pena. _

_Este había sido el mejor sueño de mí corta vida. _

_**Yo pretendo ser la reina, es casi creíble.**_

_Asiento con la cabeza. Fingiendo que presto atención a lo que habla Carly. Pero lo que realmente hago es observar al otro lado del salón. A él. _

_Donde mis miradas no son más que afectos perdidos que nunca recibirán respuesta alguna. _

_Esperarlo es una real perdida del tiempo. _

_Quizás es que así deben ser las cosas. Él de un lado y yo del otro. Sin entrelazar nuestras vidas jamás. _

_Vuelvo asentir para que mi mejor amiga no sienta mi ausencia. Mi corazón da un vuelco al oír su risa. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? _

_Vivir y esperar que al graduarme pueda olvidarlo. _

_Quizás en la universidad conozca a un buen chico. A alguno donde no deba utilizar un bote entero de bronceador para llamar su atención. Sonrió, esperando que esto de verdad termine así. _

_¿Podré realmente olvidarlo?_

_¿No era que al primer amor nunca se logra olvidar? _

_Esto me hace sentir que estoy por caerme en un abismo. _

_Toda una vida pérdida tras el amor de un chico que nunca se fijara en mí. No se que más pensar. ¿Es más patético o más triste?_

_Niego con la cabeza. Eso no puede ser. Me niego a vivir de por vida así. ¿Merezco algo mejor, no? ¿Todos lo merecen, no? ¡NO, no, No y No! Mi vida no puede ser así. No puedo vivir castigada por un amor de juventud… ¿ o si? _

_Carly me mira perpleja. _

_¿Qué sucede? – murmura. _

_Lo de siempre – contesto avergonzada. _

_Anda – me anima – déjalo ya. Es hora de ir a casa – y le sigue el sonido del timbre. _

_Libertad – murmuro. Pero nadie me escucha. Recojo mis libros rápido y por primera vez los guardo en mi bolso. Ayudo a Carly sosteniendo el último que le queda a ella y camino hacía la puerta con el. Carly se queda, buscando algo debajo de su escritorio. La espero para ver si hoy caminaremos juntas hasta su casa y nos dedicaremos toda la tarde a ver películas o no. _

_Observo detenidamente desde la puerta hasta mi mejor amiga. Parecía que algo se le había perdido. La observo y ahí esta. El collar que siempre suele llevar no está. Su cara parece afligida. Era un collar antiguo de su madre, y se lo entrego antes de separarse de ella. Es muy significativo. De pronto en el piso, al lado de su pie izquierdo algo brilla. _

_En tu pie izquierdo – le grito. Ella se agacha y lo recoge. Me mira y sonríe, al mismo momento en que comienza a caminar hacía mí. - ¿Pelis en tu casa? – ella asiente. _

_Algo choca contra mi brazo y sin querer el libro de Carly resbala de mis manosy cae al suelo. _

_Miles de pedazos de hoja sueltas se desparraman. Mi mejor amiga corre a recogerlo. Yo me agacho y comienzo a ordenarlas. _

_Ambas recogemos lo más rápido que podemos. Pero algo llama mi atención. Estaban escritos y curiosamente no con la letra de mi amiga. Lo leo el voz alta:"Espero con ansías el viernes, te quiere. Freddie"._

_Mi mentón tirita y mi puño arde por golpear algo -o alguien-. _

_Sam – murmura. – Yo… no sabía como explicarlo. Tenía miedo – dijo tomando mi mano – Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga… _

_Los últimos cuatro años lloré por un amor que no me miraba, que no sabía que existía, que era ausente. Sufría día tras día por ver como él miraba a mi mejor amiga de la misma manera en que yo le miraba a él. Y ella, me alentaba a seguir intentando llamar su atención. _

_¡Incluso le pedía consejos!_

_Ella para mí, era la única persona más importante que él._

_Me sentía apoyada por ella cada vez que me derrumbaba por ser invisible para él, pero ¿Quién iba a pensar que yo también era invisible para ella? _

_Tan invisible… tan insignificante, que no valía la pena un sacrificio para ella. Mi mejor amiga me había arrebatado mi única posibilidad de cumplir mi mayor sueño. _

_Yo era invisible para ambos, y siempre lo sería. _

_**¿Por qué siempre me siento invisible?**_


End file.
